


Carterotica

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of crack smut I wrote using submissions I got for an ask prompt on tumblr. President Jimmy Carter makes the mistake of visiting the cesspool of sin known as Ao3 and stumbles upon graphic, raunchy smut of himself and various other politicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I really admire and respect Jimmy Carter," I say as I go on to write really long really graphic porn about him...
> 
> So anyways, I reblogged this one ask prompt thing on tumblr that basically asked for people to send me a character name, and I'd have my character react to finding and reading a graphic erotic fanfiction of themself and the character that was sent in. I chose Jimmy Carter for it, and then a bunch of my friends left various other politicians in my ask box, so now here I am writing long, graphic, political crack smut about Jimmy fucking Carter, of all people.
> 
> This first chapter is solely Jimmy Carter/Richard Nixon smut, but I'll be adding three more chapters after this one with smut for all the other pairings.

Jimmy was beginning to regret coming here. 

He’d known that it was a bad idea to do this, but he’d gone and done it anyways. He’d let his judgement slip, he’d let one of the nation’s most hated ex-presidents sweet talk him, and now here they were booking a room together at the Watergate. The president sighed nervously and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as his companion for the evening, none other than the infamous Richard Nixon, went around the room closing the curtains and dimming the lights. When he had finished, the older man joined the younger on the bed, reaching over to pull him into a gentle kiss. Jimmy halfheartedly kissed back, internally conflicted over whether or not he should go any further. Nixon seemed to sense his unease; he broke the kiss and tilted the Democrat’s chin up slightly so their eyes met.

“Do you not want to do this?” He asked. Jimmy’s cheeks reddened; he placed his hand over Nixon’s and averted his gaze to the floor.

“I want to do it, I really do,” He assured the Republican, “but President Nixon, what if someone catches us?” Nixon quieted him with another kiss.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Carter,” He murmured against the president’s lips, “We won’t get caught. Now, just lay back and relax.” He placed his hand upon the younger man’s chest, gently pushing to encourage him to lie down. Jimmy did, making himself comfortable amongst the pillows as Nixon reached down and took hold of his pants. He raised his hips slightly to make it easier for the ex-president to pull them off, which the older man appreciated. Once they were out of the way, Nixon set the pants aside, leaving the president naked from the waist down. Jimmy, modest as he was, instinctively brought his hands down to cover his crotch, but Nixon caught his wrists and pulled them away. 

“Don’t do that,” He scolded him harshly, “How the hell do you expect me to suck your cock if you’re keeping it covered?” Jimmy cringed at the older man’s vulgar language, but he mumbled a brief apology and folded his hands over his chest so they wouldn’t be blocking anything. He watched apprehensively as Nixon stared down at his crotch, feeling very vulnerable under the older man’s lustful gaze. The Republican grinned and gave a nod of approval.

“You had no reason to try and hide it from me,” He chuckled, “It’s not like it’s small or anything. In fact, it’s far from small.” He reached out and touched the Democrat’s thigh, eliciting a startled gasp from him. He smirked, intrigued by this.

“I haven’t even touched your cock yet and you’re already jumpy.” He teased, tracing small circles onto Jimmy’s leg with his fingertips. “You’re not going to shoot your wad the second I put my mouth on it, are you?” Jimmy scowled at him.

“No,” He huffed, somewhat offended by that comment, “I may be a little sensitive, but it’s not like I’m some horny teenager that’ll get off with the slightest touch! I can last much longer than that!”

“We’ll see about that…” Nixon leered. He placed his hands upon the president’s thighs and parted his legs, giving him better access to his cock. Jimmy didn’t really appreciate the lewd position he was in-he felt like a porn queen spreading for the camera-but he kept quiet. It wasn’t worth it to protest. The older man brushed his fingertips against the underside of his cock, making the younger man tremble.

“You sure you’re not gonna cum in my mouth?” Nixon pressed. 

“I’m most definitely sure!” Jimmy snapped. “Are you gonna suck it already, or not?”

“I am, I am,” Nixon assured him. “You know, you’re so cute when you’re being stubborn.” Jimmy rolled his eyes as the ex-president grasped his cock and began to stroke it slowly. 

“This is a Deep Throat that I think we’ll both like.” He purred, hoping that the president would be amused by that terrible pun. He wasn’t, as evidenced by the disinterested look on his face, but that was alright. Nixon was here to blow Jimmy, not to make him laugh. Abandoning all further attempts at humor, he lowered his mouth down onto the Democrat’s length, taking as much as he could without gagging. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue against the tip in a way that he knew would make the younger man squirm. 

“Oh lord,” Jimmy moaned, “Oh, sweet lord, that’s good!” Nixon would have grinned smugly if his mouth hadn’t been full of cock. It was immensely satisfying to know that with just a few licks and sucks and touches he had the power to send the president into such ecstasy. He glanced up at Jimmy as he sucked him off, drinking in the delicious sight of him dazed with desire. His cheeks were bright red, his soft lips were parted ever so slightly, there was an unmistakable look of lust in his beautiful hazel eyes-he was so aroused, so alluring. Nixon almost couldn’t believe that with just a simple blowjob he had single-handedly reduced the nation’s leader to nothing but a horny, writhing, half-naked mess. It was strangely empowering, and it gave the Republican an odd sense of pride. Jimmy brought one of his trembling hands down to rest upon the back of the older man’s head as he sucked, digging his fingers into his dark hair while he covered his face with the other in a vain attempt to conceal his blushing. Nixon was absolutely taken by his bashfulness. He was so innocent, so modest, acting just like a jittery young virgin even though he wasn’t one. It was entrancing. 

“Look at how flustered he is,” The older man thought to himself. “I wonder if I can get him even more hot and bothered…” Wanting to see just how much he could toy with the Democrat, Nixon let his cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop and sucked one of his middle fingers, slicking it up in preparation for what he was about to do. Jimmy was going to ask why he’d stopped blowing him, when Nixon suddenly rammed his finger up his ass, making him yelp.

“What are you doing?!” He cried out. “Stop that right now!”

“Does it hurt?” The Republican asked him, ignoring his protests.

“Well… no…” Jimmy admitted. “It feels… different, but it doesn’t hurt. I thought that you and I agreed that we’d just suck each other off and be done with it, though. And I don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning with a sore ass!”

“You won’t,” Nixon promised him, “One finger isn’t going to do that to you. Besides, it feels great if you have someone do this while they blow you. Agnew always does this for me.” Upon hearing that, Jimmy shot him a confused look.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh… never mind!” Nixon laughed awkwardly, mentally cursing at himself for letting that detail slip. “Here-let me show you something.” He drew his finger halfway out of the younger man and then, without warning, shoved it back deep inside of him, curling the tip a bit so that he would hit his prostate. 

“Jesus Christ!” Jimmy gasped, shuddering from the sudden jolt of pleasure. Nixon grinned smugly, making the president’s cheeks flush even more.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He smirked. The Democrat hesitated a moment, then nodded.

“Y-yes.” He replied breathily. “Can… can you do it again?” The older man flashed him a sly smile.

“I can do that as many times as you want, Carter.” He growled sexily. He went back to blowing the president, continuing to finger him as he did so. Jimmy groaned as the ex-president pleasured him, bringing him closer and closer to climax with each suck and thrust. He writhed under Nixon’s touch; never before had he felt such delight. What the Republican was doing to him was unexpected, but it was definitely not unwanted, and he no longer regretted his decision to spend the evening with him. Nixon was making him so horny, so overcome with wanton lust.

“Oh god, oh yes, oh lord, oh Dick!” He cried, rocking his hips to get the most that he could out of the experience. “Give it to me!” Nixon jammed his finger into him one last, hard time, and that sent him over the edge. Before either of them could react, Jimmy came, filling the ex-president’s mouth with his warm seed. He inhaled sharply, realizing all too late what he’d done. 

“Oh Christ… I’m so sorry about that…” He hastily apologized. Nixon didn’t say anything. He lifted his head from the president’s now soft cock and grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck before crushing their lips together in an aggressive open-mouth kiss. The younger man’s eyes widened, and he tried to break away, but Nixon held him firmly in place, forcing him to taste his own seed. The Republican kept him locked in this unpleasant embrace for what felt like forever before finally allowing the two of them to part. A gross mixture of Jimmy’s seed and their shared saliva dripped down their chins, and the Democrat grimaced. He wiped his mouth off on his sleeve, disgusted by the literally seedy kiss. 

“Did you really need to do that?” He muttered, glaring at Nixon as the older man dragged his own sleeve across his lips.

“Yes,” He replied tersely, “I don’t swallow, Carter.”

“Well then go spit it out or something,” The president scoffed, “Don’t pass it to me! That’s nasty!” 

“You nutting in my mouth is nasty!” Nixon shot back. “But I suppose that you can make it up to me...” The younger man watched as Nixon sat up and unzipped his pants, freeing his own hard cock from its confines. Jimmy’s face flushed once more, and he nodded, knowing what he had to do. He got down between Nixon’s legs and tentatively took the Republican’s cock into his mouth.

“That’s right, Carter,” Nixon smirked, reaching down to run his fingers through the president’s graying hair as he started to suck him off, “Suck Tricky Dick’s dick.”

Jimmy had read quite enough.

He closed the browser window and shook his head in dismay, unable to believe all the depraved smut fanfictions he had come across. He’d known that they existed, yes, but he was in awe at the sheer amount of them. It seemed like every politician under the sun had some sort of lusty story to their name, courtesy of a bunch of dirty minded teenagers, and he was no exception.

“These young people and their porn, I swear to God,” He sighed. “This is the last time I look myself up on Ao3…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I finally got off my lazy sinful ass after like four months and updated this. Anyways, here's the next installment of Carterotica. This chapter contains the Carter/Ford smut. Enjoy, everyone.

Jimmy had been looking forward to this.  
It had felt like forever since they had last seen each other. No sooner had his companion arrived, he had placed his arm around the older man’s shoulders and began escorting him to the White House’s master bedroom. As they strolled through the halls together, Jimmy felt the other man’s hand come down to rest on his rear. 

“Jerry, you naughty man,” He chided, feigning annoyance, “It’s not polite to grope the president in his own house.” His lover, the one and only Gerald Ford, grinned back at him.

“I’ve done much more than grope you here, sweetheart,” He smirked, giving the president’s ass a slight squeeze. The two shared a laugh and continued on through the White House until they reached Jimmy’s bedroom. They entered, and Jimmy locked the door behind them, ensuring that no one would intrude. Here in the seclusion and security of the president’s room the two were free to do whatever they wished. Their differing parties, their differing statuses as president and ex-president, the prying eyes of the American people all fell away in here. It was just them, them and them alone. The Democrat wrapped his arms around the Republican’s neck and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

“I missed you…” He whispered softly when they finally parted. He hadn’t seen the ex-president in such a long time.

“I missed you too.” Ford whispered back. He took Jimmy by the hand and the two of them approached the bed. Jimmy went around to the left side and fluffed the pillows a bit before lying down atop the sheets. Ford meanwhile climbed onto the right side, though he and Jimmy both shifted to meet in the middle, locking hands and lacing their fingers together as they leaned in to capture each other’s lips once more. Their kisses were done gently, chastely at first, though Jimmy soon began to long for something more, and from the look in Ford’s eyes he could tell that the older man wished for more as well. 

As their mouths met yet again, Jimmy ran his tongue against Ford’s bottom lip, silently hinting that he wanted to progress to a deeper kiss. The Republican obliged, parting his lips to allow the Democrat’s eager tongue into his mouth. They kissed passionately, fervently, making up for all the time they had been away from one another. Kissing was one of their favorite things to do, and something they did often when they made the time to be alone together. Ford fondly remembered their first kiss. It had been during a break at one of their debates. He couldn’t help but chuckle against his lover’s lips as he recalled the awkwardness of it. 

“What are you laughing about?” Jimmy teased playfully as they parted to catch their breath.

“Nothing really, sweetheart,” Ford replied, “I was just thinking about our first kiss.” Jimmy blushed, and a big grin spread across his face.

“Oh, yes,” He giggled, “I remember that well. It was in the men’s room at our second debate.” Ford grinned back and nodded.

“You walked in and we teased each other a bit, but then somehow we ended up kissing.”

“You poked fun at me for being shorter than you, but then you said you thought my accent was cute.” Jimmy smirked. “And you also said it’d be nice to hear me moaning your name.”

“And then you, you coy little thing, you kissed me and said you’d do much more than moan my name if I won the election.”

“Your face was so red after that,” Jimmy laughed, “I was so worried when you didn’t say anything, and then we had to go back and finish the debate. Oh lord, the rest of that debate was so awkward... you were blushing so much, and so was I. Thank God nobody noticed.”

“Yeah,” Ford agreed, “I didn’t end up winning the election, but that doesn’t matter to me. I won your heart, and I’d rather hold that than any office.” Jimmy smiled, feeling flattered by his lover’s sweet words.

“Oh, Jerry,” He sighed dreamily, “It makes me so happy to know that I’m that precious to you.” Ford grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the Democrat’s cheek.

“You’re more precious to me than anything else in this world,” He replied, “And I know I shouldn’t be saying this, especially since we’re from different parties, but you truly are a wonderful president, sweetheart.”

“Here we were just a year ago running for office against each other,” Jimmy mused, “and now we’re in bed together and you’re calling me sweetheart.”

“Would you rather I call you something else?” Ford purred, pulling the younger man close and burying his face against his neck, “Something like baby, gorgeous, honey, darling?” 

“Stop it,” Jimmy laughed as the ex-president planted light kisses near his jawline, “You’re making me blush!” Ford lifted his head and smiled seductively. 

“I can make you do much more than blush, Jimmy.” He shifted their positions so that he was on top of the president and reached down to start undoing the buttons on his jacket. Jimmy brought his hands up to do the same for Ford. He hooked his fingers under the lapels of the older man’s jacket and slid it off his shoulders, then he sat up so he could shrug his own jacket off and made quick work of removing his tie and shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Ford meanwhile had loosened his tie and was busy unbuttoning his shirt, but he paused for a brief moment to admire the Democrat. Even though Jimmy was in his fifties and no longer had the body of a young man Ford still found him quite attractive.

“Like what you see?” The president drawled in that soothing southern accent of his as he sensually ran his hands up and down his chest. 

“I love what I see,” Ford replied, “and I love you.” He gave Jimmy another peck on the lips and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Jimmy helped him slip it off and reached down to start undoing his belt. He blushed, noticing the unmistakable tenting in the older man’s pants. It gave him an odd sense of pride to know that he had this kind of effect on the Republican.

“I can’t believe that someone as plain as me could make you so horny,” He remarked, “I’m nothing special to look at.”

“Don’t say that, Jimmy,” Ford said softly, “You’re a very handsome man. If anything, I should be wondering why you’d want to be with someone like me.” Jimmy smiled broadly, and Ford couldn’t help but grin back. While he had teased Jimmy for his smile back when they were running against each other, he had grown to find it very endearing. It was something unique to him, something that made him special, something absolutely beautiful.

“I’m with you for the same reasons you’re with me,” Jimmy explained as he finally finished undoing the older man’s belt, “I think you’re handsome and you’ve got a good heart. We may be from different parties and we may believe in different things-we even ran against each other, for goodness sake-but I love you, and I love making love to you.” He set Ford’s belt aside and grabbed his hand as the two of them rose from the bed. Ford let his pants fall to the floor, freeing his cock from its confines. He reached down to undo Jimmy’s belt, the president let his own pants drop, and at long last the two were unburdened of all the clothing separating them. Ford stared at the younger man standing bare before him, completely entranced. He was gorgeous.

“Wow.” He said as the Democrat flashed a coquettish smile.

“Sit down, Jerry,” He requested gently in that sweet southern accent of his, “let me love you.” The older man nodded and sat himself on the edge of the bed as Jimmy sunk to his knees in front of him. He grasped the Republican’s cock in one of his hands and stroked it slowly. Ford reached down to grab his free hand, lacing their fingers together again as the Democrat touched him. Jimmy pressed a light kiss to the tip, making him shiver with anticipation. Amused, the younger man began trailing kisses down his cock. When he could go no lower, he looked up at Ford, smiled, and gave a slow, firm lick up his length, followed by another kiss to the tip. Jimmy repeated this a few times, taking note of how Ford’s grip on his hand tightened a bit more with each lick. The president’s tongue and lips felt nice on his length, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel Jimmy’s mouth around his cock.

“Fuck,” He swore as the Democrat pressed his tongue against his shaft for the fourth time. Jimmy lifted his head and grinned smugly.

“We’ll do that later, Jerry.”

“You’re so funny.” Ford chuckled, reaching down to ruffle Jimmy’s hair. The president chuckled as well, enjoying the contact. 

“I love seeing you laugh,” He replied, “But seeing you moan is even more satisfying…” With that, he lowered his head once more and took the tip of Ford’s cock into his mouth. Ford gave his hand a soft squeeze and let out a low moan as the president sucked the tip gently, being careful not to hurt him with his teeth. Jimmy gradually took more of his length, sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down on the ex-president’s cock, doing his best to make his lover feel good. He was so eager to please-he always had been-and Ford was certainly pleased with what he was doing. The Democrat’s mouth felt amazing, like nothing else he had ever experienced.

“I remember the first night we spent together,” He reminisced as the president sucked him off, “It was the night after you’d won the election, and you’d come to visit me.” Jimmy’s cheeks reddened as he thought back to their first encounter. He lifted his mouth from the Republican’s cock and cracked a bashful smile at his lover.

“I said that I wanted a tour of the White House, but we both know that’s not why I’d really come to see you.”

“I showed you around and then we got to the bedroom.” Ford smirked, making Jimmy’s cheeks burn even redder.

“And you said it was a shame that you didn’t win, because you would’ve loved to have had me in your bed underneath you and moaning your name.” He replied.

“I hadn’t forgotten about what you’d said to me at our debate,” Ford continued, bringing his hand down to pet Jimmy’s hair again, “And apparently you hadn’t either, because you said that you were still willing to do that even though I’d lost.”

“You looked so shocked after I’d said that,” Jimmy laughed as he recalled the stunned expression on the ex-president’s face, “I was worried that I’d gone too far, but then you grinned and asked what else I would be willing to do.”

“And we both know what happened after that.” Ford said, smiling at the memory. “It was a magical evening.” 

“The most magical night of my life.” Jimmy agreed. “Though every night I spend with you is a magical one.” He lowered his mouth towards the older man’s cock once more, but Ford placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“That’s enough for now, Jimmy.” He decided.

“Was I not doing a good job?” Jimmy asked worriedly.

“No, no! You were doing a wonderful job as always, sweetheart!” Ford assured him, “But I want to make you feel wonderful as well. Come lie down with me?” Jimmy nodded and joined him again on the bed. They laid down together, and Ford grabbed hold of Jimmy’s cock as they kissed. He began gently stroking the president, pumping his hand up and down his length. 

“Oh, Jerry,” The Democrat moaned, “I love it when you touch me.” Ford placed his free hand around Jimmy’s shoulders and nuzzled him as he worked his cock.

“I love touching you.” The Republican purred, “I love making you feel good.” He gave Jimmy’s cock a firm squeeze, making him gasp. Grinning at his reaction, the older man kept stroking him, tightening his grip and speeding up his pace. Jimmy was in ecstasy, melting under the ex-president’s touch. Ford did things to him that no one else ever had, made him feel things that he had never felt for any other person, and he loved it. 

“Kiss me, Jerry.” He pleaded, wanting to feel the other man’s lips against his own again, “Please, kiss me.” Ford did just that, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss as he kept pumping the president’s cock. The kiss was deep and heated; their tongues explored each other’s mouths as their hands wandered one another’s bodies. Ford abandoned stroking Jimmy’s cock, instead opting to draw his arms around the younger man’s waist and pull him snugly against his body, but Jimmy didn’t mind. He loved having the ex-president’s hands on him, caressing him, rubbing his body, holding him close. He loved stealing away with him to do all these things that would have most certainly gotten both of them into hot water if they’d become public knowledge. He loved all of it, and he loved Ford. The two parted to catch their breath, panting heavily, and then leaned in for more. Their lips met a second time, the kiss just as intense as before. Jimmy slipped his hands under Ford’s arms, sliding them up to rest on his back as they made out. The ex-president reached down to grab both of their cocks in his hand, rubbing them together as he and Jimmy moaned against each other’s mouths. They pulled away again, and the younger man rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder as Ford stroked their cocks together. Both men were painfully hard and aching for release.

“Oh, Jerry honey,” Jimmy sighed breathlessly, “Your hands always feel so nice. You always feel so nice.”

“Jimmy, sweetheart,” Ford growled huskily, making the president quiver, “I want you.” Jimmy felt one of the Republican’s hands come down to rest on his ass, giving it a light squeeze.

“I want you too.” He murmured softly, pressing his ass against the older man’s hand. “I need you. It’s been forever since we’ve done this.” 

“Do you want to top this time?” Ford asked. Jimmy shook his head.

“I want you to do it.” He told him. “I want your cock in me.”

“I’ll give you what you want, sweetheart.” Ford purred, planting a kiss on his lips. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and Jimmy went over to one of the night stands while the Republican remained on the bed, watching him. After rummaging around in one of the drawers for a bit, the Democrat found what he was looking for: a tube of lubricant. Jimmy climbed back into bed with Ford and handed it to him. He watched as the ex-president popped the tube open and squirted some of the slick substance into his hand. He ran his hand over his cock, coating it with the lubricant as Jimmy looked on with anticipation. When he was done, Jimmy grabbed his hand and licked it clean. He stared down at Ford’s cock, glistening with a thin sheen of the lube, and he felt his cheeks flush. He wanted nothing more at that moment than for his lover to ravish him. Ford drew his hand away from the president’s mouth and cupped his cheek, bringing their faces closer so he could capture his lips in a gentle kiss. 

“How do you want it, Jimmy?” He asked. “How do you want my cock? How do you want me to take you?” Jimmy laid back among the pillows and spread his legs, something he usually felt very modest about doing, but not in front of Ford.

“I want it like this,” He answered, “I want to feel your body on top of me; I want to look at you while we make love.” Seeing the president offering himself like this turned Ford on like nothing else. He nodded and positioned himself between the Democrat’s legs, preparing to enter him. Resting one of his hands upon Jimmy’s waist, he grasped his cock in the other and lined it up with the president’s body.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Jimmy nodded.

“Yes, but please be gentle with me, Jerry.” He requested. Ford grinned and kissed Jimmy’s forehead.

“Aren’t I always?” With that, he gingerly eased his cock into the younger man, penetrating him slowly so as not to cause him any pain. Jimmy tensed up and let out a whimper, and the ex-president paused.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” He asked concernedly. Though they did this often and he was always careful, he still worried about injuring his lover.

“No, not at all.” Jimmy assured him, leaning forward to give him a peck on his cheek. “It feels real nice. Please continue.” Ford nodded and resumed filling the president with his length until his cock was all the way inside of him. His chest rested against Jimmy’s, and the Democrat’s hands slid up his back, holding him close. Ford buried his face against his lover’s skin, trailing sensual, loving kisses from his collarbone up the length of his neck. 

“Oh, Jimmy,” The older man whispered huskily, “What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?”

“Whatever you did, Jerry, I’m glad that you did it.” Jimmy whispered back. “I love you, and I love doing this with you.” Ford nuzzled his neck.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The ex-president stayed still for a moment to give his lover a chance to adjust to the feeling, but neither of them minded the lack of movement. It gave them plenty of opportunity to kiss, cuddle, and speak sweet nothings to each other. Jimmy reveled in the feeling of being so close to his lover. Their bodies fit together exquisitely, their intimacy was indescribable. Being taken by the older man was like nothing else Jimmy had ever experienced; it was pure bliss.

“You can move now, honey.” Jimmy told him. Ford nodded and began to thrust in and out of him. He started slowly; they always did. There was no need to rush things. As he humped the president, Ford leaned in to press his mouth to his collarbone once more, though instead of the usual kiss he sucked gently, breaking the delicate blood vessels beneath the Democrat’s skin and leaving a bruise. He repeated this action, peppering love bites all along the president’s chest and shoulders as he fucked him, being careful to not mark him in a spot that would potentially be caught by the public’s prying eyes.

“Do you like it when I mark you?” He asked softly, lifting his head to gaze into the younger man’s eyes as they made love.

“Oh, yes,” Jimmy moaned, “I love it. It gives me something to look at to remind me of you when you leave. It reminds me of all these wonderful times I spend with you. Mark me all you want, Jerry. Show me that I’m yours.” Ford complied, leaving yet another love bite on the president’s skin as he thrust into him, making him tremble.

“You’re mine and I’m yours, and I always will be.” He vowed. “Can I move faster now?” Jimmy nodded, so Ford increased the pace at which he fucked him. Jimmy pressed his lips to Ford’s shoulder, leaving his own marks as the ex-president humped him. What he had said was true; he was Ford’s and Ford was his, and they always would be. They could never marry-the American people would not take kindly to two men, two presidents, or a Democrat and Republican deciding to wed-but that didn’t make their union any less official or sacred to either of them. They both fooled around with other men every now and then, they had mutually agreed that that sort of arrangement was okay, but that was just for sex, that was just for fun. When they were together, they didn’t just have sex, they didn’t just have fun, they made love, they became one. Jimmy reached down to touch himself, letting out a languid whine of delight as Ford thrusted into him an especially hard time.

“Jerry,” The Democrat whimpered, “I’m getting close.” 

“So am I,” The Republican grunted back, “Should I pull out?”

“No,” Jimmy declined, “I want you to cum in me.” He wrapped his legs around Ford, keeping him locked in place to emphasize what he wanted. Ford fucked him faster and harder, bringing the two of them more and more pleasure with each movement. Jimmy moaned and brought one hand up to cover his reddening face while the other stroked his cock. The ex-president took hold of his hand and lowered it, placing a kiss on his lips and pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh, Jimmy, sweetheart,” He groaned, “How does it feel? How do I feel?”

“It feels wonderful,” Jimmy replied, “And so do you, Jerry.” Ford placed another love bite on his shoulder, making the president gasp.

“Please say my name again, Jimmy,” He murmured against the Democrat’s skin, “It sounds so right when you say it.” Jimmy was more than happy to do that.

“Jerry!” He cried, tightening his grip on his cock, “Jerry! Oh lord, Jerry!” He gave his cock one final stroke and came hard in his hand. Ford came as well, the sound of his name on his lover’s lips serving as the final push to send him over the edge. He stayed inside the president for a little while afterwards, allowing the two of them to catch their breath and enjoy each other’s closeness a bit longer. With one final kiss, Ford pulled out and shifted himself so he was lying next to Jimmy rather than on top of him, allowing the president to get up. Jimmy excused himself briefly to go clean off in the bathroom while Ford stayed behind and waited for him in bed. The president went to the sink and ran his hand under the tap water, washing his seed away. As he did so, he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling approvingly at the many love bites that littered his body. He touched his fingertips to them, feeling the physical, tangible proof that he had been claimed by his lover. He truly was Ford’s, and Ford was his. Jimmy turned off the tap, dried his hand, and returned to the bedroom to cuddle with his beloved.

“Welcome back, Mr. President.” Ford greeted him, wrapping his arms around the younger man as he climbed into bed and sidled into his awaiting embrace. “You know something, Jimmy?”

“What?” Jimmy asked, resting his head against the older man’s chest.

“I would gladly lose that election a thousand times over for just one night like this with you.” Jimmy blushed.

“Oh, Jerry,” He sighed lovingly, “You might have lost the election, but you’ve definitely won my heart.”

Jimmy slammed the laptop shut.

“Oh Jerry, thank the lord you aren’t around to see this.” He sighed, gazing wistfully at a nearby framed picture of himself and his long-dead friend. Ford was a nice man, and the two of them had been very close, but their feelings were purely platonic. Yet here were these dirty-minded teenagers causing shenanigans again and shipping them in their erotic fanfictions. Jimmy shook his head in dismay and rose from the desk, wishing that he could purge himself of the sinful smut.

“Going back on Ao3 was a big mistake…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been like a year since I last updated this. The last time I updated it I was still in high school and we didn’t have a cheeto puff president… :’) oh well… shit happens, such is life... sorry for the inexcusably long wait. Anyways happy 4/20, here’s some Carter/Bush/Quayle porn.

Jimmy was feeling quite content.

It had been nearly a decade since he had been unseated from the presidency, but here he was, back in the Oval Office again, sitting at the desk that had once been his.

“It feels so strange to be back here,” He thought aloud, “And it feels even stranger to be doing this here.” He glanced downwards at the floor, where not one but two men were on their knees under the desk, their faces level with the ex-president’s crotch. They both looked to be in their early forties, much younger than Jimmy, but despite the age difference they seemed thrilled to be with him. Jimmy had his pants around his ankles, letting his cock stand tall and unrestrained, ready to be touched. One of the men reached out and stroked it, while the other took the tip into his mouth and began sucking. Jimmy grinned smugly; it gave him an odd sense of pride and power to know that even in his sixties younger men still found him alluring. These weren’t just two ordinary young men he had picked up on the street, however. Oh no, they were both much more than that, and knowing just who they were and what he had them doing made the Democrat feel quite triumphant. 

“Oh Jimmy, I’ve been waiting all day for this,” The man stroking him drawled in a thick Texan accent, “I thought Dad would never leave us alone.” 

“Sorry, that’s probably my fault,” The other man apologized, lifting his mouth from Jimmy’s length, “You saw how he was eyeing me, didn’t you? He wanted me, and badly.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dan and George,” Jimmy said gently as he reached down to run his fingers through the one man’s brown hair and the other’s graying auburn hair, “You can think about that later. For now, enjoy your time with me.” The men nodded and went back to stroking and sucking his cock. Jimmy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, letting out a satisfied sigh as they pleasured him.

He was no longer the president-George H.W. Bush was the one currently holding that title-but here he was with the vice president and the president’s son kneeling at his feet, eager to get their hands on his cock. Dan Quayle and George W. Bush had become his latest lovers, and in the short time he had been meeting with them he had managed to conduct many, many secret sexual liaisons with them. Now was the latest-and definitely not the last-of these liaisons. Jimmy had been surprised when Quayle and Bush Junior had first expressed interest in him, and though he had found both men enticing he had initially been apprehensive about returning their affection because of their age difference. He was the same age as Junior’s father, for Christ’s sake, and he felt like he would be taking advantage of them since he was so much older, but the two remained persistent, flirting with and flattering him at every opportunity. Eventually, Jimmy gave in to their seductive charms, and boy was he glad that he’d given in.

He enjoyed having sex with men his own age, but knowing that he could have not one but two much younger men was so sinfully empowering to him. On top of that, he held quite a bit of animosity towards both the elder Bush and Ronald Reagan for kicking him out of office and doing some other things to him in 1980 that he preferred not to talk about, so it was such sweet revenge to be fucking Junior right under his father’s nose.

“Hey, Dan,” Junior said, nudging the vice president, “Give me a kiss.” Quayle obliged, lifting his mouth from Jimmy’s cock and pressing a gentle kiss to the other man’s lips. Junior quit pumping the Democrat’s length and drew his arms around Quayle, pulling him close. He nuzzled the other Republican and then went in for another, deeper kiss. Quayle gave a soft mewl as Bush reached down to palm at the growing tent in his pants. Distracted by each other, they had forgotten about Jimmy for the moment, but the ex-president didn’t mind all that much. He enjoyed the little show they were giving him.

“Why don’t you blow Jimmy now, George?” Quayle murmured as he and Junior parted lips, “You haven’t had your mouth on his cock yet today and I know you’ve been wanting it.” Junior nodded, brought his hands off of the vice president, and ducked down to take Jimmy’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing up and down on his shaft. Quayle leaned in and lapped and kissed at the side of the ex-president’s length as Junior blew him, touching every area that the other could not. Jimmy rested one hand on each of their heads while they had their fun with him, watching as they took turns sucking him off and nipping and licking at his cock. Occasionally they would take a break to kiss and paw at each other or kiss him, and he loved every second of it. Eventually however their mouths were no longer enough for him; he wanted more. Deciding to move things along, he gently pushed both of the younger men away from his crotch, and they stared up at him expectantly, still on their knees, waiting for his next command.

“Get undressed, boys,” He instructed them, “Let me see you.” The two of them obeyed. Junior and Quayle rose from the floor and made quick work of unbuttoning their blazers. They shrugged the jackets off of their shoulders, undid their ties, unbuttoned their shirts, and finally began to remove their belts. Their pants were soon pooled around their ankles with the rest of their discarded clothing, and they stood completely naked before the former president, baring themselves to him. Jimmy took a brief pause to gaze hungrily at their young bodies, admiring the handsome physiques that had not yet been ravaged by age like his own. They were both hard, already excited from toying with him and with each other, and they awaited Jimmy’s touch, eager for him to have his wicked way with them. Not wanting to put things off any longer, the Democrat hooked his arm around Quayle’s waist and pulled him snugly onto his lap. Jimmy leaned in to kiss the vice president as he slipped his hand between his legs, grasping his cock. Quayle moaned against the older man’s mouth and subconsciously spread his legs even farther apart as Jimmy began to pump his length. Junior watched them, touching himself while they smooched and silently wishing that he could be the one on the ex-president’s lap instead. Jimmy sensed that he was feeling left out, he broke his and Quayle’s kiss and beckoned for Junior to come around to the other side of the chair. Junior did, and Jimmy drew his arm away from Quayle, bringing his hand down to grasp Junior’s cock. He stroked both of his lovers, not wanting either man to be neglected, not wanting either to feel that he desired one more than the other. He was not one to play favorites; he lusted for them both, and lusted for them intensely. Quayle rested his head on the ex-president’s shoulder while Junior caught his lips in a soft kiss. As horny as they were and as much as they enjoyed quick, dirty, rough sex, it delighted Jimmy to know that they liked and appreciated tenderness as well. The ex-president and the president’s son parted after a few seconds, and Quayle moved in to begin dotting kisses along Jimmy’s cheek and neck. Jimmy cupped Junior’s chin in his hand and gazed lovingly into his eyes as a smile crept its way across his face.

“Oh, George,” He sighed lovingly, stroking over the younger man’s bottom lip with his thumb, “What on earth would your daddy say if he saw you with me like this?”

“Ah, fuck my dad.” Junior muttered.

“I already did!” Quayle smirked. Though he liked to sneak off for sexual romps with Junior and Jimmy, his main squeeze was Bush Senior. Junior cringed, as he always did whenever Quayle bragged about the illicit relationship he shared with his father. He had been blissfully unaware of it at first, but that had all changed when he had accidentally walked in on the elder Bush and Quayle mid-coitus a few months earlier. He had been spending the week at the White House and had found them having sex on his bed one evening. Neither had noticed him at the time, but the next day Junior had confronted Quayle about it, and he readily fessed up. He had been horrified to discover that Quayle had become his father’s secret fuck toy, and though he had gotten over the initial shock of it, the mere thought of his dear old dad and the vice president being intimate made his stomach turn.

“Yeah, a lot of people already fucked your daddy,” Jimmy added with a smirk, further traumatizing the younger man, “Not just your mama and Dan.”

“Oh good fucking God,” Junior swore, “Who else fucked my dad? Do I even want to know?”

“Well, Ronald Reagan is one of them,” Jimmy revealed, “Your dad and Reagan have a sort of fling going on.” He did however decline to tell Junior that his father was essentially Reagan’s personal little cockslut; the poor kid didn’t need to know that.

“Reagan?!” Junior gasped in horror. “No! Not Reagan! How come Dad’s never told me that?”

“That’s not exactly something your daddy would want you to know.” The Democrat deadpanned. “I only know about it because of an… unfortunate meeting… that happened between Reagan and I following the 1980 Election.”

“Yeah,” Quayle giggled, “And the only reason you know about what I’ve been doing with your dad is because you caught me! There are probably tons of people he’s fucking that you don’t know about!”

“Oh sweet Jesus, you better not tell me you’re fucking Dad too, Jimmy.” Junior whined.

“No, I’ve never fucked your daddy,” Jimmy assured him, “Your daddy’s fucked many people, but I’m not one of them.”

“Ew…” The younger Bush retched like a disgusted little kid watching his parents make out. Unfortunately for him, his father was doing much more than that, and with many more people than just his mother.

“Getting fucked by your old man is great, George,” Quayle smirked, rising from Jimmy’s lap, “And he just loves it when I call him Daddy.”

“Dan, stop it!” Junior snapped at him, “That’s gross! Only me and my siblings should be calling him Daddy, not you!” Amused by his distress, the vice president continued on with his stories of his and the president’s sexual escapades.

“Sometimes we’ll do it in here, right on the desk.” Quayle explained, sprawling himself out over the Resolute Desk. “I’ll bend over for him just like this, ready and willing for him to take me, and I’ll say ‘dick me down, Daddy!’ and he’ll do it, he’ll dick me down.”

“For fuck’s sake, Dan!” Junior cursed again, “I don’t want to hear about my father dicking you down!”

“Why don’t you dick me down instead?” Quayle propositioned, sporting a naughty grin, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? And I’m sure Jimmy would like to watch that.”

“I would, but I’d like to dick one of you down first.” Jimmy chuckled.

“Do me,” Junior volunteered, “Dan can watch us, then I’ll fuck him and you can watch.” Jimmy nodded and promptly reached into the pocket of his blazer, fishing around for the lubricant he had snuck into the White House with him. His fingers closed around the slender tube, and he withdrew his hand from his pocket, presenting it to the president’s son. Junior took it from him, uncapped it, and squirted a huge dollop of the slippery gel into his palm. He smeared the substance on Jimmy’s cock, set the tube aside on the desk, and then climbed onto the chair with the Democrat, facing him and straddling his lap. Jimmy’s length pressed up against his ass, thick and throbbing and ready to penetrate him. Junior grabbed hold of his shoulders and slowly, gingerly eased himself down on his shaft until Jimmy was hilted all the way inside of him. Quayle hoisted himself up onto the edge of the desk, which served as a makeshift front row seat from which he could spectate upon their intimacy. Jimmy soothingly stroked the Republican’s back as he adjusted to the feeling of having a cock inside of him and pressed gentle kisses to his brow, wanting to make sure he was relaxed and content.

“Ah… maybe one day I’ll be sitting in this chair instead of sitting on your cock in it,” Junior mused, “When dad’s two terms finish I might decide to run for president myself.”

“How do you know your daddy will win another term? He might lose, you know,” Jimmy pointed out, “When the next election comes a Democrat may boot him out.”

“Ha! I doubt it!” Quayle scoffed as he reached down to tug at his own length, “He and I are doing a wonderful job, we’re definitely going to win again in ninety-two!” Jimmy quite frankly thought that he and the elder Bush were doing a piss poor job at leading the country, but he knew better than to make his opinion known to the vice president. Quayle would never believe that he and Bush Senior were anything less than perfection, and turning their rendezvous into a political debate would kill the fun. The Democrat wisely kept his mouth shut, and the subject of Bush Senior potentially being unseated was dropped for the time being. Junior by this point had gotten accustomed to the feeling and was ready to continue; he arched his back and began to steadily rock his hips, riding the ex-president. Jimmy kept one hand on his waist and the other on the younger man’s cock, toying with his shaft as they fucked.

“Oh sweet Jesus, George, that’s good!” The Democrat moaned, “Keep doing it just like that.” Bush Junior kept up with the same motion, though he gradually increased the pace and pressure, bucking against him faster and harder. Quayle kept on pumping himself, lustful eyes focused on the X-rated scene before him, taking it all in. Junior buried his face against Jimmy’s neck while he humped him, his lips curling into a coy grin.

“Not to bring up my father again, but boy would he lose his shit if he caught us here like this,” He smirked, “He still thinks that I’m straight; imagine him walking in on his precious presumably straight son having sex with another man, and an older, Democrat man no less! Knowing how naughty I’m being by meeting with you like this is such a turn on.”

“Oh, it sure is!” Quayle agreed, “But I hope your dad never catches us, I don’t want him to break things off with me!”

“We won’t get caught,” Jimmy promised him, “And even if we did I don’t think he’d care that you were seeing me. He gets around quite a bit himself, I told you about his thing with Reagan.”

“Don’t you two start with that shit a second time,” Junior huffed, pulling away from Jimmy and crossing his arms, “I’m going to get off your cock and leave right now if you keep yammering on about Dad and Reagan fucking. My thighs are starting to cramp anyways.”

“Aw no, don’t leave,” Jimmy pleaded with him, “Dan and I won’t say another word about that, and if you’re getting uncomfortable in this position we can always switch to a different one. Would that be okay?”

“Hmph… that’ll be fine,” Junior conceded, “How about I stand and you can fuck me over the desk?” Jimmy agreed to this, so the president’s son got off of his lap and turned to face the desk. Quayle scooted aside, giving room for Junior to sprawl himself across the center. He bent over with his ass in the air and planted his hands on the desktop, placing himself in a very prone position. He longed to have Jimmy back inside him, and Jimmy longed to be back in him. The ex-president rose from his seat and sidled up behind the president’s son, his cock pressing firmly against his ass cheeks. Junior quivered as Jimmy leaned in, wrapping one arm around his torso and pressing his lips to the nape of his neck. He kept peppering gentle little kisses on him, something that he thought would be a sweet and lovely thing to do, but Junior began to grow impatient.

“Come on, Jimmy,” He whined, grinding his ass against the older man’s crotch, “I don’t want you to be all gentle and slow and loving! I want you to fuck me hard, and fuck me now!”

“You’re so bossy,” Jimmy teased, lifting his head from Bush Junior’s neck, “But I can’t ever say no to you. I’ll give you what you want, George.” The ex-president took his cock into his hand and lined it up with Junior’s hole. He eased into him until he was hilted once again, and Junior let out a pleasant sigh as Jimmy grabbed hold of his hips. The Democrat began to fuck the young Republican, though knowing that Junior wanted him to get on with it, he did not start out languid and sensual. He humped him hard, rough, and fast, making him squirm and writhe against the desk.

“Oh God, oh damn, oh fuck,” Bush Junior groaned in ecstasy, “Do it harder, Jimmy! Harder!” Jimmy pounded into him even more forcefully, shaking the desk and knocking a few pens and papers off. Quayle didn’t appreciate being jostled around on the desk, but he was thoroughly enjoying the sight before him. George looked so delicious under Jimmy-his cheeks were flush, his brow was sweaty, and he was begging and urging the ex-president to give it to him quick and dirty. The sight was nearly enough to send him over the edge then and there, but he didn’t want to finish just yet. The vice president let go of his cock, deciding to wait until after he and George had had a chance to fool around together some more, and kept watching as Jimmy banged him on the desk. The Democrat was wearing out from the physical exertion, he no longer had the stamina he had possessed in his younger days and it proved to be a great effort now to give someone a decent hard, quick fuck. With each thrust he grew more and more tired, and also grew increasingly closer and closer to climax.

“Do you want me to cum in you or pull out?” He murmured breathily against Junior’s ear, “I’m not gonna last much longer, so you better decide soon.” 

“Pull out,” Junior told him, “Cum on my back.” With the last of his energy Jimmy humped him a few final, forceful times, then he withdrew from the Republican, loomed over him, and held his cock in his hand as he came, leaving a sticky white splotch on the small of his back. Quayle immediately slid down from the desk and pressed his tongue to Junior’s back, lapping up Jimmy’s seed. He then grabbed Junior by the chin and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, sharing the sticky substance with him. Jimmy thought back to that one time so many years ago when Nixon had done the same to him during their night together at the Watergate. He had found it unpleasant, but Junior was surprisingly into it, moving his tongue against Quayle’s as his seed and their mixed saliva dribbled down their chins. Jimmy grinned and sat back down in the chair as he watched the two younger men grope and smooch each other. Now it would be his turn to watch.

“Oh, fuck me George,” Quayle pleaded, “Take me now!” He bent over the desk as Junior grabbed the lube again and squirted a thick coating of it onto his cock. He planted his hands on either side of the vice president and plunged into him, making him yelp. He fucked Quayle hard under Jimmy’s gaze, enjoying the power and pleasure and the delightful little cries coming from him, when suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of the door creaking open. Junior froze mid-thrust, Quayle quieted with his moaning, and Jimmy let out a barely audible gasp. Standing in the doorway was an extremely mortified Bush Senior.

“What the hell’s going on in here!?” The president exclaimed.

“DAD!” Junior squealed, still balls deep in the vice president “I… uh… I can explain!” The elder Bush stood there in stunned silence for a second, but then a perverse smile slowly spread across his face.

“Do you boys mind if I join in?”

The sound of shattering glass emanated throughout Jimmy’s residence as he hurled his computer out through the window. Not two seconds later Rosalynn came scurrying into the room and started berating him, going on and on about how they would need to get the window replaced and how they would have to buy a new PC, but Jimmy didn’t care about any of that. He had had enough depraved president smut for the day, and he was just glad that Ao3 couldn’t hurt him anymore.


End file.
